Thanos
Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-B+ | High 2-A | 2-A, '''likely '''High 2-A |''' 1-A''' Name: Thanos, the Mad Titan, Overmaster Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old at the least Classification: Titanian Eternal Powers and Abilities: '''By himself: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Telepathy, Hacking (Casually jamed Shi'ar's sophisticated interstellar networks), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Teleportation via his chair, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Astral Projection, Petrification (Done once, off-screen), Curse Manipulation(Cursed Deadpool with eternal life), Magic, Flight (See here), Matter Manipulation (Can dissolve molecules), Death Manipulation (Can give a permanent death to inhabitants of the Cancerverse, a universe where death does not exist), Life Manipulation (Drained the life force of a being and bestowed it to another), Healing(Healed a cleric), Stealth Mastery (Demonstrated here), Likely Enhanced Senses (Demonstrated here), Sealing (Attempted to seal Odin), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Telepathy (Moondragon was unable to read his mind) and Reality Warping (Was able to keep hold of himself after he entered the Nexus of Reality). Formerly Immortality (Type 5). Cosmic Cube: All prior abilities, plus Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, as well as Matter Manipulationand Energy Manipulation on a much greater level. Infinity Gauntlet: All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Precognition & Cosmic Awareness (Users of the gauntlet see time as a repeating loop; whereas others experience the present, the users have already lived that before several times, only allowing themselves to make unimportant mistakes. This applies to characters as fast as several abstracts and a casual The Living Tribunal. It's stated that every moment that ever was or will be cascades over the user), Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Made the Runner more than a million years old and turned him into a baby), Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Blew up two of Death's minions from the inside. Constantly tortured Nebula and Eros by altering their bodies), Explosion Manipulation, BFR (Can trap people inside the Soul gem, can vanish others, etc.), Creation, Life & Death Manipulation (Created life. Eliminated half of the universe), Time Stop (Caused time to come to a standstill, frooze Earth's defenders in time), Size Manipulation, Portal Creation (Created a portal between him and an enemy attack to avoid it, could open time portals which would pull opponents to the prehistoric past, etc.), Time Travel, Transmutation (Turned Wolverine's bones into rubber, turned "Thor" into glass, turned Nova into Toy Blocks), Status Effect Inducement (Demonstrated here, here & here), Absorption (Absorbed the combined attack of several cosmic beings), Sealing (Imprisoned the cosmic beings, including Eternity), Duplication(Duplicated into at least 9 copies of himself), Soul-based Morality Manipulation (Redirected Drax's motivation to kill him towards the Silver Surfer), Power Bestowal (Can give others Immortality and small portions of his power), Cloth Manipulation (The gauntlet attacked Mephisto when he tried to steal it), Access to all the powers the Infinity Gauntlet has (Only demonstrated using the ones listed earlier). Heart of the Universe: All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent Attack Potency:' '''Solar System level+' (Consistently shown as superior to the Silver Surfer. Was able to put up a fight against Tyrant through being greatly boosted by an external power source) | High Multiverse level+ (Had full control over a Cosmic Cube) | Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Had full control over the Infinity Gauntlet. Simultaneously defeated multiple cosmic and abstract entities, including Death, Lord Chaos, Master Order, the Stranger, two Celestials, one of which was The One Above All, and Galactus. Later defeatedEternity with the same ease) | Outerverse level (The Heart was created by The-One-Above-All, and allowed Thanos to even absorb The Living Tribunal) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ Combat speed and Reactions (Scaling from Thor) | Omnipresent as a "cosmic wraith" | Immeasurable (Those armed with the Infinity Gauntlet are swifter than Abstract entities) | Omnipresent within his Universe Lifting Strength: Stellar | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength:''' '''Solar System Class+ | High Multiversal+ | Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ | Outerversal Durability:''' '''Solar System level+ (Is superior to Heralds of Galactus) | High Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ | Outerverse level (Was unharmed by The Living Tribunal's blasts) Stamina: '''Limitless. Thanos musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he has limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. | Infinite | Infinite | Irrelevant Range:' Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters to interplanetary with certain weapons and attacks | Universal+ | At least Universal+ | Unknown '''Standard Equipment:' His Throne/Chair which can teleport, cross dimensions, cloak him from the senses of cosmic beings, generate force shields, and fly at FTL speeds. His armor and clothing contain a vast amount of devices that increase his stats as well as give him many different types of weaponry and allow him to draw power from various sources across the universe and other dimensions. Sometimes has the Reality Gem but rarely uses it. Intelligence: Supergenius (A skilled fighter and master tactician, capable of creating extremely advanced technology in all fields of science, and possesses vast mystical knowledge) | Nigh-Omniscient (By virtue of being one with his entire universe) | Nigh-Omniscient (Same, but to a greater extent. Claimed to know "all there is to know" because of his possession of the infinity gems) Weaknesses: His own movement speed is limited and he cannot truly fly, only levitate. He sometimes subconsciously allows himself to lose | None Notable | Needs to be in possession of the Infinity Gauntlet/gems in order to maintain his power. Subconsciously let himself be defeated for not finding himself worthy of his power, however this did not stop him from accomplishing multiple victories prior to his downfall. | The-One-Above-All Combat Record: Thanos has wins over the Silver Surfer, The Champion (through trickery), and Thor. Notes: The incident of Thanos being sucked up by a "black hole bomb" seems to be unquantifiable, given that this was a device that somehow made a black hole near instantly appear and disappear. Despite the title, it did not seem to behave at all like real black holes, and it is unknown how the Thanos clones that launched it would somehow find and compress a solar system's worth of mass to initialize it. Within the same story, a clone that was physically superior to Thanos also had its neck broken by Adam Warlock, which severely contradicts Thanos being intended as able to withstand small galaxy shattering forces. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Base | With the Cosmic Cube | With The Infinity Gauntlet '''| '''With the Heart of the Universe